In recent years, due to the high cost of modern energy production more and more homeowners have turned or returned to the use of wood stoves and fireplaces for cooking and heating purposes. Modern homes are now being constructed and remodeled to include various types of wood burning devices which require periodic cleaning and ash removal. Housewives and others who must spend time removing and transporting ashes to a disposal area require a receptacle which is fireproof, relatively light in weight and which is easy to empty.
In the past various ash cans have been designed with covers having various types of closures in an effort to provide easy access for filling and which prevent dust and ashes from escaping during filling and emptying.
Varying degrees of success have been reached with prior devices and the present invention was developed in an effort to overcome certain problems encountered and not completely solved by prior inventions for handling ashes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an ash receptacle which is relatively light in weight and which is easy to carry.
Yet another objective is to provide a practical and attractive ash receptacle prior to and following the removal of ashes from a fireplace or stove which will fit the surrounding decor.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an ash receptacle which is fireproof and which includes a baffle to prevent ashes from escaping during the filling process.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art with the more detailed explanations presented below.